kiss the girl
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: The canoe ride was another one of those perfect moments, where everything fell into place, everything went the way it was supposed to, and everyone was happy. And even though they got a little interrupted, Beth wouldn't have had it any other way. rb #13


**A/N** roses bloom number thirteen, also known as kiss the girl, also known as the second to last installment in the roses bloom series, also known as oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Let's do this thing!

* * *

It was a typical summer afternoon. The weather was hot, the swimming pool was crowded, and all the losers missing out on the cool water were cranky and bored. And hot.

Beth felt like she was gonna die. Either of boredom or third degree burn, whichever came first.

At least, until Cody came over, offering a way out.

"You wanna go boating?" he asked. Beth couldn't help thinking how perfect the idea was. It could relieve boredom, and stop her from overheating, all at the same time. Plus it was Cody, and any excuse to hang out with him was instantly yes.

But still...

"Are we allowed to do that? We could boat our way out of here!" Beth said. That made it a pretty obvious 'no', no matter how much she wanted it.

"Canoe, yes. Speed boat, no." he said. "So what do you say Beth?"

"Why not." she said.

They had been spinning in circles for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was only a few minutes.

"I think we're doing this wrong." Beth said, laughing.

"Well, we would be if we were going somewhere." Cody said.

"Hmm..." she said.

"Yeah. But since we aren't going anywhere... this is absolutely right." he said.

"I guess you have a point. But why aren't we going anywhere?" she asked. Really, there was no point in riding in circles.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I know this spot that's really romantic." he said. Romantic?

"No thanks. Circles are fine." Beth said. She couldn't help thinking Cody looked a little disappointed.

As they circled in silence, Beth thought she heard music. She looked around, but saw nothing. Maybe Cody brought his music, and was trying to be romantic without his romantic spot.

But then she heard voices singing.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her,

and you don't know why, but you're dying to try you wanna, kiss the girl..." that sounded like Trent.

"Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do, it's possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her,

it don't take a word not a single word, go on and, kiss the girl..." that one sort of sounded like Gwen.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look at the boy too shy, ain't gonna, kiss the girl,

Sha la la la la la, ain't it sad, ain't it a shame too bad, you're gonna, miss the girl..." that sounded like Trent and Gwen.

"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy you better do it soon, no time will be better,

she don't say a word and she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl..." Beth was sure it was them. Who else could it be?

"Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl,

Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you're gonna miss the girl..." then finally, Beth spotted the culprits.

Her suspicions had been right.

Gwen and Trent were sitting in a similar canoe, floating a little while away.

"Do you mind?" Beth said, trying to sound annoyed. They just looked at her. Then looked at each other. Trent cleared his throat.

"Well, this is... awkward..." he said.

"Are you... spying on us?" Beth asked.

"Were not spying!" Gwen said. "Trent, tell them how we aren't spying!"

Obviously, Gwen hadn't been expecting to get caught.

"We aren't spying... Gwen and I were just trying to beat the heat... taking a canoe ride." Trent said.

"Really." Cody said.

"Yeah, and... I was just randomly singing a song... we didn't even see you there until... like... just now." Trent said.

"You can go now." Beth said. They both turned to look at her.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. We were just about to..." Trent said. And as they started to float away, Trent started singing again.

"Sha la la la la la, float along, listen to the song the song says, kiss the girl,

Sha la la la la la, music play, do what the music say you wanna, kiss the girl…" their voices faded away. Beth couldn't believe the nerve they had. Coming over to them, singing like that.

"That was stupid and badly planned." Cody said.

"Yeah." Beth said. Cody got a look like he was thinking. Apparently, this was an important thought, because he sat silent for several minutes.

"And like that would get me to kiss you." he said. Beth wasn't sure how to take that statement. She decided to laugh it off.

"As much as it did that guy in the movie." she said.

"Yeah. I mean... were just friends... right?" he asked.

"Oh, totally. Just friends." she said, wanting to take back every word.

"So there would be no reason for me to kiss you." he said.

"Right." she said. It hurt to lie about this. Cody must have thought the same thing.

He kissed her.

Beth laughed after he pulled away. "What happened to 'just friends'?"

Cody shrugged it off. "I had a feeling it wouldn't last."

They both laughed for a while, then he kissed her again.

"Wanna go to that romantic spot now?" he asked.

"There's nothing else I'd rather do." she said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: YAY!

Kayla: oh my gosh, that was SO adorable!

Derek: yeah, and Cody and Beth don't always have bad ideas either.

Me: you're not saying what I think you're saying, right?

Kayla: what's he saying?

Derek: I mean, sure they're dorks, but that romantic spot's pretty sweet.

Me: you are saying what I think you're saying! I can't believe you!

Kayla: so?

Derek: so how about we head over there after she wraps this up?

Me: Cody, you are SO gonna regret telling them about that! And don't act like I don't know where you are!

Cody (comes out from behind a curtain): uh... gotta run!

Me: you come back here!


End file.
